Symbol Realizations
by jg13145
Summary: Jayden finally sees the truth about what the other Samurai think of him.While they try to heal their wounds, the Samurai start to notice a change in themselves as Xandred and the Nighlock continue to attack.Sequel to 'Symbol Reflections'
1. The Letter

AN: Here's the first chapter of 'Symbol Realizations' ,the sequel to 'Symbol Reflections!'

Disclaimer:I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does.

This is who wrote what-_Emily, **Mia**_**,** **Kevin, **Mike, _Antonio_

* * *

Dear Jayden,

**If you're reading this, you haven't completely left us. At least not in our minds. We understand the difficulty of the situation. You did what you thought was right. You did it to protect us. No matter what, we could never be mad at you forever. You are still a part of this team now just like you were in the beginning.**

_You had every right to keep your secret from us. We never thought it was something like this. We have been honest with you from the beginning. Maybe it was because you didn't tell us right away was the reason we didn't say anything at first. We think this is why you left. You think we hate you, but we don't. You're still our best friend... and leader._

_**Emily took her sister's place on the team. We found out, but we never treated her any differently. It made no difference in the past and it hasn't made a difference now. So why would we treat you any different?**_

_**It's alright, just wait and see. You're still the Red Ranger to us. Who you are is not what you di. Everyone, in a way, is innocent.**_

_Remember the early days? When we started? Compare them to how far we have come. It's not just because of us. It's because of your hard work, leadership, bravery, dedication, courage, loyalty, perseverance, determination and trustworthiness that has allowed us to beat those monsters._

_We aren't stopping now, but with one Ranger short, it's hard. We don't want to force you to do anything Jayden, but you have a choice. You always have and always will._

_We just wanted to let you know that you're welcomed home. No matter who says it, you'll be the Red Samurai Power Ranger to us._

How could we forget what have told us? Never run from a battle, protect the world from evil and above all, never give up. We believe in you.

_If you've gotten this letter and are reading this, please leave us something telling us that you are okay. It would mean a lot for us to hear from you at least once. Lion, Bull, Tiger, Sharkzord, Ape, Turtle, Dragon, Swordfish, Bear, Beetle, Clawzord, Octozord and Lightzord are waiting for you to come home. There are still people who love you and care for you Jay. Don't forget it._

Until the end. Rangers Together, Samurai Forever! Always,

Emily, Mia, Kevin, Mike, Antonio


	2. Chapter 2

Discaimer:I don't own Power Rangers (Super) Samurai.

AN: I know,I know. Long overdue chapter.I'll skip the excuses. I want to give thanks and shout out to **stefany**for being the first to review. As well as **PurpleWhiteRanger13** for adding the story to their alerts and reviewing, **Innocent Primrose Everdeen **for reviewing, and **powerrangersfangirl22 **and **JayMia** for adding the story to heir favorites.

Anyways,on with the chapter!

* * *

He stared at the letter again. This time looking at the things that stood out.

* * *

**You did it to protect us.**

_You think we hate you, but we don't. You're still our best friend... and leader._

_**Who you are is not what you did, Everyone, in a way, is innocent.**_

_It's not just because of us. It's because of your hard work, leadership, bravery, dedication, courage, loyalty, perseverance, determination and trustworthiness that has allowed us to beat those monsters._

_Jayden, but you have a choice. You always have and always will._

_We just wanted to let you know that you're welcomed home. No matter who says it, you'll always be the Red Samurai Power Ranger to us._

How could we forget what you've told us? Never run from a battle, protect the world from evil and above all, never give up.

_There are still people who love you and care for you Jay. Don't forget it._

Until the end. Rangers Together, Samurai Forever! Always,

* * *

It seemed like they wanted him back,but how sure could he be?

Tears started to fall down his face.

The last time he cried was...he couldn't remember. It was probably when he was little. Most likely when dad was killed. All he wants to do now is finish that bas...

and get his friends,no, his **family** back.

From inside the Shiba house, Mentor Ji saw him. He knew he had to leave the boy alone. He knew the Red Ranger needed to sort his thoughts out.

* * *

AN: What did you think?Review or PM me. I'll try to post chapter 3 asap.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except plot ideas for the story.

AN: Here's chapter 3!

* * *

At the park, the other 5 Samurai were fighting the biggest wave of Moogers they had seen yet. It was a miracle that there was no Nighlok to harm the citizens of Panorama City. Even with this small sign of comfort, the team was still one Ranger short, both physically and emotionally speaking.

The Red Samurai Power Ranger was there with them, but the "wrong" one. They knew _she_ was suppose to be there, but it didn't feel right. The team had grown to care for _him_. When he didn't come back, their lives were changed in a blink of an eye.

She would never replace _him,_ they knew that much. It was only a matter of time until he returned. They left _him_ a letter. They were pretty sure that the person leaving the pink and yellow rose bouquet with the blue and gold ribbon was their former- (no they wouldn't allow themselves to think that)-that it WAS their Red Ranger.

"Where is she?" asked the rebel as he and the fisherman finished a bunch of Moogers that were charging towards them. "How exacly are we suppose to 'protect' her if she dosn't even show up?"

"Just shut up will you?," hollered a female was _her_. "It's called practicing your symbol power _Michael_. You should try it sometime."

"Leave him alone, will you?," exclaimed the little sister. "He hasn't done anything to you."

"Has he? It's more of the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean. He's a slacker and is ALWAYS disobeying the rules."

_Tell me about it_, the 5 teens thought. No not about the rebel, but in regards to who said it. The 'Red Ranger' as they so sarcastically called her. They felt that she didn't deserve the title, let alone the ability to have the Samuraizer Morpher. Ever since _she _replaced her little brother, life was a hell hole.

* * *

AN: If you have any ideas,suggestions, questions, etc. just send me a PM or review! Thanks for reading! **Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own (Super) Samurai.

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **powerrangersfangirl22**. Thanks for everything so far!

* * *

On the other side of the battle, the swordsman and big sister were fighting their own wave of Moogers.

"Hydro Bow."

"Sky Fan."

The two teens fired their weapons causing Moogers to disintegrate.

The Moogers were gone...or so they thought.

"This is ridiculous!," exclaimed the female Red.

"More like you're being ridiculous," whispered the rebel and fisherman so only their little sister could hear.

To the Rangers, it felt like hundreds of Moogers were surrounding them. When one wave was finished, more of the monsters kept coming at them.

"At this rate, we'll never finish them off," said the little sister.

"Don't give up. We've dealt with things worser than a bunch of Moogers," reminded the Gold Ranger.

""Yeah. How about Arachnitor ?" asked the Green Ranger.

"I guess- you guys- have- a point," replied the Yellow Ranger as she fought off more Moogers.

Oblivious to this, the female Red was still fighting by herself. If only she had attempted to bond with the other 5 she wouldn't be stuck fighting by herself.."When will your idiotic leader ever learn that I kick your butts?"

Hearing this, the Moogers all started to attack the female Red Samurai only. The others? They were all left staring at the sight.

"What did she do this time?," asked the Pink Ranger as she and the Blue Rangers joined the Green, Gold and Yellow Samurai.

"From what we heard, it seems like she insulted Xandred," responded the Green Samurai casually. "I would support her comment about us kicking their butts-"

"We get it."

"Shouldn't we try to help her you guys?," asked the little sister.

"After what she did"

"What she said"

"And how she's treated us?"

"No," responded the boys.

"Guys," started the older sister. "I know we don't like her but we need to help her."

"She _is _the only one that does know the Sealing Symbol," pointed out the little sister. "If he were here we'd be right next to him fighting off the Moogers."

"But that was-"

"We need to put our differences aside. We have a duty to protect the Red Ranger and the people here," said the big sister.

Although they could not see each others faces, the boys knew their sisters were right.

"Fine, but only because my duty as a Samurai comes first," answered the swordsman.

"Spin Sword, Quadruple Slash."

"Barracuda Blade, Barracuda Bite."

The combined attacks finished all the Moogers. Like usual, smoke appeared around them.

"Alright!," exclaimed the Green Samurai."Come on. The Mega Monster? Really?"

"Someone's annoyed much," commented the female Red Samurai. "And it's Giant Moogers. Thought you ought to know that by now."

Placing the Black Box on her Spin Sword, she said. "Super Samurai Combination."

All the zords appeared.

"Claw Armor Megazord we are united!"

"Let's get this fight over with."

The 5 teenagers were near their boiling points by now. Her snide remarks were making it hard for them to concentrate on their jobs as Samurai.

"Double Katana Strike," the Red Samurai said.

To avoid any backlash, the Samurai did as they were told. The Megazord was piloted and slashed through the Giant Moogers.

"Yeah!," the team exclaimed but things were far from over.

More Giant Moogers appeared. They had a giant cannon with them.

"What is i with that blasted cannon always showing up?," the Green Samurai asked.

"Shogun Mode, Power of the Ancestor," the female Red said. "Shogun Spear transformation."

The Red Ranger now appeared in SHogun mode. "Ultimate Samurai Combination"

"Samurai Gigazord, We are united."

"Tiger Drill Charge."

"Pincer Slash."

""Symbol Power, Shogun Strike."

The Megazord fired at the Moogers and cannon, incinerating them to dust like always.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is..._mine_," the female Red said.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Don't be afraid to ;eave a review or to send me a PM. The feedback I get lets become a better writer.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **Innocent Primrose Everdeen**.

Disclaimer: Does it seem like I own Power Rangers?

* * *

After demorphing,the 5 teenagers headed back towards the house.

* * *

She made her way towards the bakery.

* * *

He had stopped crying by now. But his breathing was still irregular.

They missed him. They wanted him back.

He should've never left.

These thoughts continued to repeat themselves until-

* * *

AN: Yeah short and with a cliffhanger. I know you might not like it but it adds to the and PM are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Power Rangers. That's all i could ever hope for.

* * *

"What the hell just happened back there?," asked the rebel.

"Who knows?," answered the fisherman."We have more important things to worry about that what _she's_ up to."

"I could not agree anymore," said the swordsman.

The teens were a few yards away from the house when they saw someone sitting(or was it kneeling?) in front of the gate.

They put their hands on their Samuraizers... just in case.

They approached the person as quietly as they could. They were still a few yards away, hidden behind some trees.

"Who do you think it is?," whispered the little sister.

"We can tell it's a boy," stopped the big sister as the rebel opened his mouth.

"I wasn't-."

"Be quiet both of you," said the swordsman. "Okay, what we need to do is-what is she doing?!"

"What do you-Where-?,"spluttered the fisherman.

"No!," softly exclaimed the big sister.

"That's not what I had in mind," continued the swordsman.

"We better go," said the rebel.

* * *

AN: TWO cliffies in a row! It doesn't look good does it? Can you guess who stopped talking? You know what to do!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks to **Black Blood Reject** for reviewing the last chapter and for following!

Disclaimer: If I happen to go to Camp 9 3/4 next year, I'll still want to own Power Rangers.

* * *

The little sister had left the rest of the Rangers. She was approaching the male figure that was kneeling in front of the gate.

"Hi are you-?"

* * *

Female Red was eating a cupcake from the bakery when her Samuraizer rang. "He-o?"

"Where are you?," asked Mentor Ji.

"At -uh-bakery," she replied as she swallowed."Why?"

"I need you to return to the house."

"Why?"

"I have important matters to discuss with you."

"What matters?"

"They are something that can't be discussed over the the other Rangers with you?"

"Yes."

"Then why did I just see Emily approach the front gate?"

Someone was in trouble! "I-,well you see..."

"La-"

"They left after we powered down."

"I see...in that case, I expect you in the house within the next hour."

"But-"

"The house,in an hour."

"Fine," the female Red answered as she hung up.

* * *

She was rendered spechless.

There he was, in flesh and blood...what? How-?

She couldn't believe it.

* * *

He heard her voice. The first time in such a long time that it felt a bit strange. He could already hear talking. How weak he was. He should just leave them alone. They wanted him back but not like this, he thought.

* * *

Neither of them wanted to move. But the little sister approached first. Being in each other's presence gave them both butterflies.

"J-Jay?Jayden?," she stumbled, his name coming out of her lips causing her voice to crack.

He was now up and facing brown haired and blue eyed face showed signs of worry, yet relief.

"Is it-is it?," she stumbled again. This time, with a whisper.

He could only look at her. Brown met blue. A twinkle came from his eyes. She felt herself blush. Only a few minutes and already it was like he never left.

She then knew, it _was_ him.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Leave a review or a PM! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I cna't own Power Rangers.

* * *

A smile appeared on her face.

"Emily?," he asked. He closed his eyes to expect the worst. "Oof."

He opened his eyes to see yellow and a head of blonde hugging him. Although taken by surprised, he relaxed instantly and hugged the little sister back.

"We missed you Jay," she whispered into his shirt, tears running down her face.

He held her closer to reassure her.

"I missed you too Em,"he told her, with as much honesty as he could. "I missed you a lot."

She didn't know just how much he meant it. She thought he was referring to the entire team. Although she was right, he missed the innocent country girl the most.

Suddenly, he kissed the top of her head, taking in her scent.

* * *

AN: I know shorter chapter, but hey, I updated a lot today! If you have anything to say, just leave a review or PM me!

**Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks to **Black Blood Reject** for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.

* * *

"Would you mind telling me where the others are?," asked the Red Samurai.

* * *

Up till now, the 4 Samurai were still hidden in the trees. They saw the entire interaction between their leader and little sister.

"What should we do?," asked the rebel.

"Let's wait a bit. we don't want him to be in shock," answered the swordsman. "it will be best if we let them catch up with each other." He knew his little sister had feeling for their suffered the most since... his "departure."

"Who's going to go next. We all want to see him," the fisherman wondered.

"Guys let it go, I'm sure we'll get to him soon enough," said the big sister, as a smile crept up her face seeing the other two Rangers embrace. "Aw."

"WHAT!," exclaimed the three boys.

"Look."

The boys turned to see the Red and Yellow Samurai hugging.

"You rile us up just to show us that they're fawn- Ow!, What the-."

"That was for being rude," responded the big sister.

_"_Would you mind telling me where the others are?," they heard him ask.

Filled with fear, hesitation, and excitement, the 4 Samurai held their breaths.

"Where are they?," asked the leader. "Em, where are you-? Em, wait up!"

They heard their little sister's footsteps come closer. Her voice was filled with laughter, happiness, and joy. "They're over here. Come on Jay!" She had now reached the others. "There you guys are. Why did you guys- Is everything okay? Guys?"

Everyone was silent.

Jayden had returned.

* * *

AN: What is it with me a cliffhangers? I don't know but it adds to the excitement! Don't forget to review or PM! Thanks!


	10. The Truth

AN: Longest chapter yet! Thanks to **bodysurfer27 **and **Black Blood Reject** for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to both of you. hope it does some justice.

Disclaimer: Why do I type this when it forces me to acknowledge the fact that I don't own Power Rangers?

* * *

The 4 Samurai stood frozen. A mix of emotions was running through them: fear, joy, sadness, confusion, and relief. Or maybe it was just the adrenaline from the battle they just fought.

The little sister broke the silence. "We should go back to the house. We don't want to attract any attention."

This brought back he others back to reality."Yeah."

Leading the way, the Yellow Ranger skipped towards the house. "Come on guys! I want to get inside before the Sanzu River floods."

* * *

The Yellow Ranger opened the door and ran in. "Mentor!"

Mentor Ji had just gotten of the phone with the female Red Samurai as he went to the living room. "Yes, Emily? Is everyone okay?"

Emily's face was lit up. "Everyone's okay. Actually everything's better now!"

Mentor looked at the innocent country girl. "Did something happen?" He knew that only one thing was able to fill her with this much happiness.

"It's- well-He's-"

"Jayden's back."

"Yeah, he's out...side. Wait, Mentor how did you-?"

"I saw him there not long after you left to fight."

"Oh."

"Where are the others?"

"They were all on-." Emily was cut off by shouting in the garden out front.

* * *

The Rangers didn't know what to make of this. Although the comment was funny, thinking about the Sanzu River flooding wasn't.

The Red Ranger. Laughed a bit.

"Why are you laughing?," asked the rebel.

The Red Samurai stopped, taken by surprised. "It's-It's something I would expect either you or Antonio to say Mike."

Mike stared at him. "Uh, okay."

Both of them continued heading towards the house.

"Jayden wait!," called out the fisherman.

The teens were at the front gate now.

"You guys go on ahead. We'll be inside in a minute," Jayden said.

Mike, the big sister and the swordsman stood their ground. The look on their faces said "We aren't going anywhere." The leader had no choice but to surrender his idea of making the other 3 leave.

"Antonio-"

"She really missed you. you know that? I don't know if you've been able to tell but-"

"I know I hurt _all_ of you. Especially her. It's not like I _haven't_ thought about all of this."

"But do you know just how much Jay?"

Jayden looked at the Gold Samurai, his best friend. He knew he would never be able to lie to the tech-wiz.

"We-After you left, things changed. More than any of us could have imagined. Emily was heartborken and devastated. The rest of us, we tried to be strong, but it didn't help very much. We were in shock for quite a while before we managed to recover a bit. _She's_ never going to be able to replace you. We fought the Nighlok everytime there's one, but... it wasn't the same without you here.

"No one was able to sleep. We were restless and sleep-deprived to the point that Mentor was making us drink some kind of herbal sleeping tea. There were constant nightmares. Almost everyday before that happened. No one spoke. Barely even. Somehow we were able to communicate with each other but we couldn't actually bring oursleves to talk. Mentor didn't push us. We fell back into our normal routines but everything was silent. The times that we did talk, it felt strange.

"Then one day, Kevin found the flowers. It cheered me and Emily up a bit. Eventually we were all able to put two and two together. It was really clever of you Jay. No one would suspect a thing. Just flowers. The rest of us knew things wouldn't be the same until you came back. Like Antonio said, Emily did hurt the most. I know why and I'm sure you guys figured it out by now. But Mike,Kev, Antonio and I did hurt too. We missed our leader... the _real_ Red Samurai Power Ranger... our brother."

Mia finished talking. Her face was wet. She didn't feel the tears that fell as she talked.

Kevin hugged her. She leaned into him. The 4 boys looked at each other. Waiting for any single one of them to respond.

Jayden was waiting for confirmation from his teammates.

* * *

AN: What did you think? You what to do! Leaving a review or sendind me a PM with your thoughts is highly appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks **Black Blood Reject**! Yeah I know but... just watch Shinkenger if you can. It helps with the emotions... well maybe just a bit. I just posted my longest chapter and now this beats it, 1458 words!

Disclaimer: Does it sound like I own Power Rangers?

* * *

Emily and Mentor where outside by the time the Pink Ranger had said, "We missed our leader... the _real_ Red Samurai Power Ranger... our brother."

She couldn't wrap her head around it. He knew. He knew what happened. Or at least what their sister told him. He still didn't know about how his "big" sister was acting in his absence. Maybe it was for the best if he didn't find out... yet.

"I,I'm-"

"It's okay Jayden, I understand," she said before she even thought about it. "You're not the only that wasn't supposed to be here." Another reminder about how if Serena was better, she would've never met any of them.

"How about we all go inside and have a cup of tea," said Mentor, trying to break the tension. He turned around and headed into the house.

The Samurai quietly followed suit. Soon enough, they were seated in the dining room/kitchen. Mia had calmed down by now, but was a bit embarrased at what happened to her outside.

No one was talking. Even though the team was back together, it was going to take some time to get back to their old life.

Mentor served them the tea.

"Thank you," the teens muttered. The quietness of all 6 teens worried Ji. He wondered how did they turn from 6 energetic filled kids to 6 quiet kids that looked as if they did something wrong.

Just as he was about to mention this, the Gap Sensor went off.

Everyone got up hurriedly to the table. Ji tapped it to reveal the location of the Nighlok. "Downtown."

"Right," the team answered and they made their way towards the city. No one had noticed that the Red Samurai stayed behind.

"Although I am glad that you have returned, you should be helping your team Jayden," said Ji.

"They aren't my team Ji. You know that they never were. I was never the Red Ranger and just like Emily, I only became a Ranger because of what happened to my sister."

"To them, you still are the Red Ranger. Mia did not say this, and I am sure none of them will have the courage to tell you because they want to continue protecting you, but... your sister has not been treating them properly."

"What? What do you mean-?" Jayden was cut off by his Samuraizer ringing.

"Hello?

* * *

The Samurai arrived morphed to see Moogers wreak havic like usual.

"Where's the Nighlok?," asked Kevin.

"Well if it isn't the Samurai Power Rangers. To what do I owe the displeasure of seeing you suffer?," said the Nighlok.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this for a minute Nighlok," said Mike.

"You actually think you can stop me? And how rude of you. You have not allowed me to introduce myself. My name is Bladicus," said the Nighlok.

"I would stop if I were you."

"Now who might you be? I haven't heard of a 6th Ranger?"

"Antonio Garcia. Gold is my name. Destroying Nighlok is part of my game."

"Well then. Let's see how you deal with this," said Bladicus.

Purple spikes were shot at the Rangers. They jumped out of the way, but where thrown to the ground from the explosion.

"Is everyone okay?," asked the Blue Samurai.

"Yeah," the other 4 responded.

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!," they said as they stood ready to face Bladicus once more.

"Rangers Together, Dead Forever!," said the Nighlok. "I like the- hey!"

During the monster's 'monologue', the Rangers started to attack.

Kevin and Antonio handled Bladicus while Mike, Mia and Emily took care of the Moogers.

"Spin Sword, Quadruple Slash!"

"Barracuda Blade, Barracuda Bite!"

Boom! As always, the Moogers disintegrated, only leaving the Nighlok.

"Yeah!," yelled out the Green Samurai.

"Um, Mike..."

"You might wanna..."

"Watch out!"

"Aaaaahhhh!"

The Rangers were taken by surprise again as Bladicus shot more purple spikes at them. Antonio and Mike were up but the girls were demorphed. "Mia! Emily!"

"Kevin..."

"I'm on it! I'll handle the Nighlok." Kevin got up pulling out the Black Box. "Super Samurai mode!" The white vest appeared on top of his suit.

"Super Spin Sword, Dragon Splash!"

Bladicus dodged the attack. "Oh no, it looks as if I'm drying out. I'll finish you annoying Rangers later." With that, the Nighlok left.

"Kevin!"

The Blue Samurai demorphed and turned around to see the Gold and Green Samurai demorphed as well. The girls were still unconscious.

"We need to get them back to the house," said the Kevin. "Antonio call Mentor and Jayden. Tell him we're on our way back. Mike and I will carry Emily and Mia."

The teenage boys got to their jobs and soon enough, they were near the house. Antonio was just calling the house.

"Hello?," answered the Red Ranger.

* * *

"Jayden-"

"Antonio? Is everything okay?"

"We're fine," answered Antonio a bit too quickly.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean-?"

"Who got hurt?"

"No one..."

"Tell him the truth," said Kevin. "He's going to know. We can't lie to him."

"What was it that Kevin said?," asked Jayden.

"It-well-"

"Antonio...," started Jayden in his "leader" voice. Although he rarely was forced to used it, this was an exception.

"We fought off the Nighlok, but he dried out and escaped before we could finish him. He fired purple spikes at us. We were able to avoid them the first time, but the second time, the girls got hit."

"What!," started a panicked Jayden. If something happened to...

"They're unconcious."

"How far-"

"We're at the front." Antonio hung up his Samuraizer and opened the gate doors. He ran to open the front door of the house.

Jayden hung up his Samuraizer and faced Ji. "They're back. Emily and Mia got hit. They're unconscious."

"I will go to the recovery room and prepare their beds," responded Ji as he left the living room.

The front door opened and the closed to reveal the rest of the team arriving.

Jayden looked to see the boys headed straight towards the recovery room. He followed after them.

The girls were placed into their beds. Mentor examined and treated them. "They are just unconscious. No broken bones, but they will be in pain from the impact."

All 4 boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"But this does not mean you are all allowed to stay here the entire day. There are chores that need to be done and traning to do."

Mike groaned.

"Michael..."

"We just got back from fighting the first Nighlok in weeks. Can't we take a break and order pizza?"

"Mike!"

"What?!"

The Red, Gold, and Blue Samurai shook their heads.

"Mike, Kevin, could you please go to the garden and check on the plants? They are starting to look a bit dry."

Both boys left.

"Antonio, I was wondering if you could help with another project- connecting the Samuraizers to the Gap Sensor. That way, you will be alerted of a Nighlok attack quicker if none of you are here in the house."

"Sure. That sounds cool!" Antonio left to the living room.

"You can stay here if you would like Jayden. I am sure you need the rest."

"Thank you Ji."

Mentor left the recovery room, leaving Jayden to his thoughts and watching the girls.

He made his way towards Emily's bed and sat to her left. He couldn't help but noticed how innocent she looked when she was asleep.

"I'm sorry Em," he said. Even though he knew she couldn't hear her, he needed to tell her. "I didn't mean to hurt you-or the team. But I don't belong here. Unlike you, I was pretending to be someone I was not. You've always been honest with us and I let you-I let everyone down. I don't know if I'll be able to stay any longer than after you and Mia recover."

Jayden held her hand. It was a small comfort for him. Even if he wasn't able to sort out his thoughts, he felt that he needed to stay with her.

* * *

AN: That's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it! What should be the effects of the Nighlok's attack? Leave a review or PM me. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks to **Innocent Primrose Everdeen**for reviewing, and** lauraac2110** and ** gdag1321** for following the story. This chapter is for all three of you! Oh, and I can't forget to Jason David Frank, in honor of his birthday yesterday, September 4th and to Hector David Jr. My two all-time favorite Green Rangers. I wrote this because September 5th is National Cheese Pizza Day! So yeah, pizza + Mike =? As of right now, I'm still waiting for Hector to reply to my tweet!

Disclaimer: If I own Power Rangers, Emily would be with...like my opinion is actually important! On with the story.

* * *

Outside, Mike and Kevin were tending to the plants. While Mike used his Symbol Power to help the plants, Kevin summoned his Hydro Bow. Aiming it at the sky, the Blue Samurai pulled on the arrow, releasing water that felt like rain. In an instant, the plants seemed to come to life.

"All done," said the Blue Ranger.

"Good, I could sure use some food," replied the Green Samurai.

"I don't think anyone will never understand how you could eat in times like these."

"I need to keep my strength up," said Mike as Kevin shook his head.

"Mike, eating too much unhealthy food-"

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it from everyone by now," the rebel interrupted. "But didn't Jayden say that it's good to take a break every once in a while? You wouldn't go against his wishes would you?"

Kevin's stomach growled.

"You don't want Mia's leftovers do you?"

"I guess we could _possibly_ order something..."

"Anything will beat Mia's cooking. Come on bro, let's get inside an order some pizza!"

* * *

At the same time, Antonio and Mentor Ji where in the living room.

"Mentor, what did you need help with?"

"Actually Antonio, I needed to talk to you."

"I don't understand, I thought-"

"I used the Gap Sensor as an excuse to leave Jayden alone."

"But then what-?"

"I need to know what happened outside between you, Mia, Mike, Kevin and Jayden. Emily and I heard Mia at the end. What I do not understand is what would cause Jayden to raise his voice and Mia to cry."

Antonio saw what Ji was asking. "Oh... well... I'm not sure if I'm the right person to ask..."

"Antonio, you are Jayden's best friend. I know you and the other Rangers would do anything to protect him and each other, but if I am to expect things to return to normal. I must know what is happening." (**hopefully I caught Mentor's voice just right?)**

The fisherman/tech-wiz was hesitant. If Mentor and Emily had heard part of the conversation... what would the other 4 say? This involved Emily. He was sure the Red and Yellow Samurai... Focus, now's not the time to wonder about your best friends' love lives. "We- we told Jayden what happened after he.. left."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," finished Antonio. There was no way he was going to let the discussion on Emily slip.

"Very well, you're dismissed."

* * *

As the fisherman got up, the rebel and swordsman arrived.

"Mentor, we're done."

Ji looked up and saw that the other two boys had returned.

"We were wondering if we could order some pizza for dinner?"

"I am under the impression because of Mia's cooking? You have my permission."

'Thanks Mentor! Come on guys, let's get to the pizza!"

Antonio and Kevin followed Mike outside.

Mentor headed the recovery room to check on the girls. He was taken by surprised to see the Red Ranger awake. "Jayden."

* * *

AN: I know, another short chapter! But I like leaving cliffhangers. Adds to the emotions I think. Reviews, PMs and constructive criticism are accepted. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks again **Innocent Primrose Everdeen** for the detail idea! Two updates in one day! This wouldn't have happened had I not been stuck home sick with cough, chest pains and allergies. The only time I thank it. But that means I have two days and 7 classes with of homework due in the next week. I made two minor references in this chapter. One is Shinkenger related, and the other is Harry Potter. They're very indiscreet.

Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Power Rangers. Then, I wouldn't have to go to public school (not that I don't mind) and I could get homeschooled.

* * *

The Red Ranger somehow got up, turned around, and let go of the Yellow Ranger's hand while pulling out his Spin Sword. It was when he saw Mentor Ji, that he relaxed his stance. "I'm sorry, Ji."

"It's alright Jayden. One can never be too safe. I came by to check on Mia and Emily."

"They still haven't woken up."

Ji walked to both girls, carefully examining them again. He didn't show concern for Mia but with Emily...

"Is everything okay with Emily, Ji?"

"It appears I underestimated her injuries."

Concern grew on the leader's face.

* * *

Mike, Kevin and Antonio were at the pizzeria waiting for the order.

"One large cheese, one large pepperoni, one large anchovies, one large hawaiian, one large veggie lovers and one large meat lovers," said the cashier. "That'll be 30 dollars."

Mike, even though he thought 30 bucks was too much, handed the money over. The other two teenage boys helped him carry he boxes back to the Shiba House.

* * *

Mentor, upon seeing Jayden's face-

"Jayden, Emi-"

"How hurt is she?"

"It is nothing serious."

* * *

By now the other three boys had arrived and placed the pizzas in the kitchen. They followed the loud voice coming from the recovery room.

Mia was awake now. Neither Ji nor Jayden saw her sit up with difficulty. She felt okay but was sore and had several bruises forming from the Nighlok attack.

The boys stood quiet at the entrance, not wanting to interrupt. Even Mike, who normally was loud, sensed something was off.

* * *

"Ji, how hurt is she?," the fearless leader asked.

"She will be not be able to perform her Samurai duties for at least six weeks," responded Mentor calmly.

"What? But-"

"It appears Emily is experiencing more bruising than normal." (I know doesn't make sense and I'm not a doctor, so don't sue me)

Color left Jayden's face. He looked torn. It was if he was having another internal battle with himself. Although the Samurai had seen this look on him before, it wasn't like the other times. All 4 teenagers sensed that Jayden was dealing with something more than just concern over his teammate, his friend, his fellow Ranger. It was if...

Their suspicions seemed to be confirmed yet...

No one moved. Mentor was waiting for an emotion.

Jayden spoke again, breaking the silence. "What, what exactly is wrong with her?" he asked whispering.

"She broke a rib."

"Is that all?" the leader asked again, scared.

"Yes."

Although releaved it was only one and not multiple ribs, Jayden's face was still colorless.

Mia trying to sit up more, attempted to move, but felt pain shoot across her body. "Ow!"

This seemed to snap Ji and the boys out of the silence.

"Mia!," said a concerned Kevin, as he approached the Pink Ranger first. "Are you okay? Don't ry to push yourself."

"I'm-I'm fine Kev," she replied. "Thanks." She was sitting upright, leaning against the headboard of the bed she was resting in. "Is Emily going to wake up soon?"

"I don't know yet Mia. We will have to wait."

"But why did Em break a rib and Mia didn't" asked Mike.

"She took most of the impact, I think," responded Kevin.

"But we all landed about the same distance," said Antonio. "Unless she was flown higher, I can't see how she ended this way."

Through all of this, Jayden was silent.

The 4 conscious teens look at him.

"Jayden what ever you need to say, we're here for you. Don't forget that Emily's our little sister," said Mia slowly. "If you need someone to talk to-"

"You'll be here? You're not going anywhere are you Mia? Ow!" Mike had earned a slap on the back the head from Kevin, a laugh from Antonio and a minor scolding look from Ji. Jayden's lips perked for a moment but went back to match the siriusness of the situation.

"Thanks Mia."

"We're in this together."

At this, Mike's stomach began to growl. "Yeah, so all this 'together' stuff is making me hungry. Can we finally eat?"

"Mike!" the other Rangers laughned/ complained.

* * *

AN: Well this ended on a more happier note. Can you guess the Shinkenger and Harry Potter references? Leave a PM or a review! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hey fellow Rangers! Hope those two previous chapters were good! Thanks to **FanfictionRan2014 **adding 'Symbol Reflections' to your favorites, and **JEMILYLOVER1234** for adding 'Realizations' to your favorites and for following it. This chapter's for you guys.

Diclaimer: I think I've might have used every possibility I can think of to says the same thing- I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS!

On with the story...

* * *

Mentor Ji, and all the Rangers, except for Emily, were in the dining room/kitchen eating their pizzas.

Mike was shoving his meatlovers as if he had no tommortow.

"Um,Mike..."

"Dude you really need to slow down."

"You don't want to choke."

"Guys, if he doesn't listen, it's not your fault," said Jayden. Although he appreciated the other guys bringing dinner, he didn't want to eat much. Having only two slices and some vegetables, he was sitting next to Mia, who was sitting next to Kevin on one side of the table. Mike and Antonio were on the other.

"Wo-wowy-wys," said Mike with a stuffed face as he swallowed. "I'm done eating. I think I'm gonna go play some games."

"I will never understand boys, will I?" asked Mia.

"What are you-?"

"How can Mike think about video games when there are more important things to worry about Kevin."

"Mia is right, Mike You need to focus. If we want to beat the Nighlok, we need to prepare. And to prepare, we need to continue training," finished Jayden, standing. "I will meet you, Antonio and Kevin outside in 10 minutes."

"Jayden-"

"Mike, you heard Jayden. It is vital that you and the rest of the Rangers continue preparing and practicing," said Mentor. "Even with the Black Box, you need to maintain your abilities."

The rebel had a minor scowl on his face. As much as he hated training, he was outnumbered. He knew that. Kevin would support Jayden's decicion, no matter what it is. And Mia, she's the big sister of the team. It would only be natural for her to insist on trying to find a way to help. "Fine."

"Your Symbol Power could use some improvements," said Jayden.

"I'll be right on it," replied the rebel as he left to the training area in the yard.

"That was easier than I expected," commented Mentor.

"What do you mean Mentor," asked Mia.

"Normally, Mike is reluctant to follow orders and if he does-"

"He finds a way to bend them," added Kevin. " I see what you mean. He didn't argue as much. I wonder what caused him to change suddenly?"

"Emily," was that Mia said.

Jayden, Kevin, Antonio and Mentor didn't say anything. They knew it was true. It was well known, and established, that the Green Samurai had feelings for the Yellow Ranger. Especially after (sorry about this!) The Clash of the Red Rangers. Scott reaffirmed him but Mike was still not sure at points.

* * *

She had enough. All 5 of the other Samurai and her borther were getting on her last nerves? Why won't they listen? She was making her way into the house to find Ji.

What was so important that-

She was in the kitchen now.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

* * *

Everyone turned to see _her_. Her face filled with shock and surprise was aimed at the other Red Ranger.

He looked at his older sister in the eyes. He knew that she was furious with him. She thought he got too attached to the team that was never supposed to be his.

"I came back."

"For what?"

"To-to," Jayden stumbled.

"Lead the team as the 19th head of the Shiba clan and the 19th Red Samurai Power Ranger," said Ji.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Check chapters 1-14

* * *

Everyone stood in shock. "What?!"

"You all heard me correct. Jayden is now-"

"I haven't even performed the Sealing Symbol or handed the team back to him! He doesn't deserve to-"

* * *

At the same time, the little sister woke up. Pain shot through her body and she felt the broken rib. Tears started to fall on her face. "Jayden!" she screamed as she shot upwards. Her nightmares had returned, even if they were for a little while.

* * *

The scream was heard throughout the house. All of the inhabitants rushed (except for the female Red, she walked) towards to the recovery room. Mike was the first one through. Followed by Antonio and Mentor, and then Kevin an Jayden, who were helping Mia.

"Emily are you-"

"Where's Jayden Mike?"

The Green Samurai was hurt but didn't say anything. "He's-"

"I'm right here Em. Is everything okay Mike?"

"I don't know. She seems-"

"The tea," said Mia as she sat down on her bed.

"What about it?"

"She didn't drink it last night Mike."

"I actually did Mia."

"Well then what-?"

"The Nighlok," said Mentor. "The Nighlok you faced can bring back old nightmares back when you are asleep if the impact you receive from it is hard."

"So it's sort of like Negatron?"

"In a way yes Emily."

"But how will this affect her?"

"The effects will be similar to those of Splitface."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks to **Optima99**for following the story and for the review! You too **JEMILYLOVER1234**! I appreciate you guys' support. This chapter's just for you! How will things turn out? There are things that will be different from the upcoming Super Samurai episodes. I don't wait to spoil them but I'll say this much,- I'm sure from what I've written, there are strong hints about certain people and what-not. The dynamics of two of the characters will change and that **WON'T** be like Super Samurai's ending. And as for Jayden's sister, how I'm writing her is **definitely **different from the show.

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1-14

* * *

"What?!"

"If you mean-"

"We're going to have to destroy that Nighlok soon."

"It's not that simple Mike. We need to figure out a strategy."

"Since when have strategies worked?"

"When haven't they."

"Look Kevin-"

"Rangers..."

The Red, Blue, Pink, Green and Gold Samurai were talking one over the other and couldn't hear a thing.

"Rangers...," Ji started again.

They were sure fired up about this Nighlok.

"Guys?" asked Emily but even she didn't prevail obtaining their attention. "Guys?"

Frustrated, she attempted to push herself up.

"Ah!"

Her scream caught the attention Mentor was looking for.

"Emily!" six voices yelled.

"I'm- fine- really- everyone," she replied, wincing from the pain. "Looks like I really am going to be out for a while aren't I?"

"Emily you shouldn't force yourself."

"Thanks for the concern Mike, but really I'm fine."

"You have a broken rib."

"I know but a broken bone won't stop me from fighting."

"Emily, you should take it easy. If you want to continue fighting, you need to be in the best shape and that's by resting," said Kevin.

"Yeah. I won't do you or anyone else any good if you're out longer than six weeks chica," added Antonio.

The little sister sighed. Her friends had a point but- "If I don't do anything, I feel like I'm letting everyone down."

"You aren't letting us down. By resting, you're making sure you'll be stronger than before," said Mia.

"But if Serena were here-"

"Emily," started Jayden in his "leader" voice again.

"Guys,"

"Emily."

"Can't I at least practice my Symbol Power?"

"No," all five Samurai said in unison.

"But-"

Jayden went to the side of Emily's bed, and knelt facing her. "Emily we want you to get better. We're only trying to help you heal. If Serena were here with us, what would she tell you to do?"

"To listen to you," the Yellow Ranger whispered looking down and blushing.

"You want to make her proud right? Well in order for that to happen, you need to be in the best shape you can. Like everyone else has said, you're resting. No practicing Symbol Power or any kind of training until you're almost recovered."

"But-"

Jayden looked at the innocent country girl's face.

"Emily I will takeaway your Samuraizer I you aren't cooperating," said Mentor.

Knowing it was hopeless to fight, Emily gave in. "Okay. I'll rest."

"There, that wasn't too hard now was it?"

Everyone looked at the fearless leader.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"We have to get back to- Emily are you hungry?"

"Sort of."

"I'll go get her a slice of pizza," volunteered Mike as he left before anyone else did.

"Okay then. as I was saying, we need to get back to training. Kevin you can go outside. Mia-"

"I think I'll practice my Symbol Power. I'm a little bit sore but I can still move."

"Alright."

"Then I guess Mike will-"

"I'm gonna go ahead and spar with you guys."

"Okay."

"So will 10 minutes be enough for everyone to go outside then?"

"Yeah." Kevin helped Mia up and guided her outside.

A small giggle and then a gasp escaped from Emily. "I'm fine you two."

Both the leader and rebel relaxed after about a minute.

"Here's your pizza Em."

"Thanks Mike." Emily started to chew and swallow her food.

"Emily will you be okay by yourself?" asked Mentor.

"I think so. I have my Samuraizer, so I'll just call Mia if I need her."

Turning to both Red Rangers, Ji said, "I'd like to talk to the both of you in private." He turned toward the door and went outside.

The "big" sister followed him.

"Mike tell Kevin-"

"Got it Jay. Don't push yourself Em." Mike left and headed towards the training area.

A certain Red Ranger didn't want to leave the Yellow Samurai alone, but...

"Shouldn't you be going Jayden?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I guess I'll see you later then?"

The blonde girl nodded. "I'll be fine Jay. I think I'll take a nap in the meantime."

"Okay. I have to go," he responded as he got up. He turned around to see the innocent country girl falling asleep.

He made his way to her again. Pushing some strands out of her face, he pulled the blanket over her gently. "Don't hurt yourself Em. i- We still need you," he whispered as he approached the door.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that! If you have anything to say, don't be afraid to send me a PM or to review. Thanks!


	17. Confrontations Part 1

AN: Thans guys for everything! This chapter's for **Optima99** and **Aqua Sweetie 1994** for adding the story to their favorites! To answer **Optima99**'s review, I'll try my best to create that back story soon. The only hard part about it is that I don't want to have to used Samurai's explanation. As for the other thing, I'll try focus on it every other chapter or two, so there's a balance between the plot and character development. There's another Shinkenger reference in tis chapter.

Disclaimer: Just check chapter 1-14

* * *

Jayden found Mentor Ji and his sister sitting in the dining room/kitchen.

"Let's get his over with," muttered the female Red.

"Lau-"

"I've got to practice the Sealing Symbol," she reiterated.

"I understand, but you must listen first," commented Ji.

"Listen to what?"

"You must hand over the leadership back to Jayden."

"So that's was this is about. Jayden and the stupid leadership? He's not the _real_ Red Ranger end he knows it! You're expecting me to just hand it over like that?"

Jayden's older sister was fuming. This was the first time she had snapped at _anyone_ in the house. Sure she was bossy and disrespectful at times but to see hear scream at the top of her lungs? This was a new sight.

Mentor still looked at her calmly. The leader though, was looking at his sister in confusion.

"Ji, she has a point. I'm not suppose to lead the team. It's her responsibility. We're doing what my father asked from us," he said. "I know the others are not happy with the situation, but I know they are... aware of why it was done. They've established that they want me here. I'll stay, but I'm not leading them."

At this, his sister spoke up. "See what I mean. Even he understands. We're both happy. So what's the problem?"

Mentor had a difficult decision. Would he simply aske for her to step down or reveal to Jayden what had been occurring during his absence?

"The problem is that you are not taking your job as the Red Ranger seriously- Let me finish. You have been disrespecful of the the Rangers-"

"Because they aren't respecting my orders-"

"You have shown no signs of appreciation-"

"We were _ALL_ trained as Samurai-"

"And because your father asked me to inervene should I feel that you weren't prepared."

"Ok- What? How am I not prepared? I've trained in secret, away from everyone to Seal away Xandred."

"I do not doubt your Symbol Power or your ability to fight, but I do not think you are prepared to lead."

"Lead? How is that important? We're suppose to fight Xandred, not make friends!"

* * *

Mike, Antonio, Kevin and Mia, who were all outside had heard the female Red screaming. By the sounds of it, they knew she wasn't happy. (As if it wasn't obvious already). Knowing better, curiosity got them and they approached close enough to listen but far enough away to avoid being caught. Or so they thought. During the screaming match (on his sister's side anyway) Jayden saw that the team was listening. Quietly, he made his way over to them.

"Hi guys."

The 4 teens were surprised to see their former leader standing in front of them.

"Jayden-"

"Look bro, we didn't mean to intrude or anything-"

"but with her screaming,"

"we wanted o know what was going on."

A small smile crept onto Jayden's face. "It's okay guys. There's nothing much to hear when your older sister is yelling I guess."

"Jayden, what exactly caused her to- to snap?," asked Mia.

"It's-"

"I'm sorry I asked. You don't have to share with us."

"No. Mia, I do have to share with you. All of you have been honest but,"

"Jay, we've been through this already haven't we. You don't need to apologize," reassured Antonio.

"Ji wants me to lead the team again," spit out Jayden straightforward.

"What?!"

"Ji-"

"We heard it Jayden but-"

"Why?"

"I thought-"

"Do you know what this means?"

It was at times like these where everyone wondered just how close they gotten. They didn't even need to finish sentences.

Mia was the first one to hug the Red Ranger. "That's great news Jayden!"

The other boys followed.

Jayden's small smile disappeared. "I didn't agree guys."

At this, the others pulled away. "What?! Jayden are you-?"

"I have to respect my father's wishes and the ways things have been established."

"Dude you know we're not in the Middle Ages right?," said Mike.

"As the oldest, Lauren is the Red Ranger. Only in an case where she can no longer perform the duty-"

"Would you truly be the Red Ranger," finished Kevin.

"So in a way, it's similar to Emily and her sister?," asked Mia.

"You think?" said Mike.

"But why is it important that she be the leader?" asked Antonio. "I mean, we've been fine with Jayden. It shouldn't make a difference, should it?"

No one knew how to respond.

* * *

Meanwhile, still inside... the sister was _still__ arguing._

"Why can't you just let me finish this! Then I won't have to see any of these people."

"Lauren-"

"THEY'RE JUST A BUNCH OF RETAINERS!," she screamed. "AND NO MATTER WHO SAYS IT, THAT"S WHAT THEY'LL ALWAYS BE!"

* * *

AN: Oooh! Now that's a cliff hanger! Anyone the Shinkenger reference? What did you guys think? Leave a review or PM me! Check out my other Samurai stories- "**Innocent" "Superman" **and the prequel,** "Symbol Reflections**."


	18. Confrontations Part 2

AN: Thanks for everything guys! I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story so far. The Shinkenger reference was the last line (the "They're retainers" part).

**Optima99: **I'm glad you got the Shinkenger reference and the tone. I wanted to focus on the emotions, not so much the action/fighting. That's why the show exists.

**Black Blood Reject: **Yeah, when I write Lauren, it's hard not to. But I have to keep her. She's pretty essential to the plot, until the Sealing Symbol is performed. But I** can** guarantee, TV Lauren will be much nicer,compared to this one. What about Charlie and the rest of SPD A-Squad? I wanted to finish thm off for betraying SPD.

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen**: Thanks for reviewing and favoriting.! I'll try to update on the weekends as much as I can if I'm not stuck with a bunch of homework.

Disclaimer: (sighs) I think I've lost inspiration for these. Just how many ways are there to write, I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS, SABAN DOES!

This is my longest chapter ever!

* * *

"THEY'RE JUST A BUNCH OF RETAINERS!," she screamed. "AND NO MATTER WHO SAYS IT, THAT'S WHAT THEY'LL ALWAYS BE!"

This loud screech caught the Rangers' attention. They abruptly turned towards the kitchen to see the blonde huffing and red. Someone was having a temper tantrum...

Jayden hurried back into the kitchen. He stared at his sister. Is that what she really thought about them? His friends, his family?

"Lauren-," he started.

"Lauren, you must understand-," started Ji.

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S ALWAYS JAYDEN THIS AND JAYDEN THAT!"

So what was this about exactly?, he wondered.

The rest of he team was behind him now. It was hard to read their faces. Was this what they dealt with the entire time he was gone?

"EVER SINCE THAT STUPID NIGHLOK LEADER KILLED HIM IT"S BEEN NOTHING BUT CONSTANT REMINDERS OF HOW MUCH JAYDEN WAS GOING TO BE JUST LIKE HIM!"

"So this is about you being jealous of your brother," confirmed Ji.

"No."

"From what I' am hearing it seems that you are."

"No I'm not," the female Red responded. "But you try having to live up to your father's reputation. Having his team be the closest to finish the job. Now you're expected to do it while at the same time still make sure you're not killed from the use of so much Symbol Power? Yeah right, like it can be done." Lauren was breathing rapidly. She wasn't crying but there was something in her voice...

"You're not the only one that missesdad."

At this, everyone in the rooms turned to him.

"Yeah right."

"He's telling the truth Lauren," said Ji.

"Why would he miss dad? The both of them were always-"

"I may have lived here, but I rarely got to see him. With all of our parents constantly training, in meetings, fighting the Moogers and Nighloks, and then recovering, the chances of me spending time with him were small."

* * *

Emily woke up startled by the screaming. The sudden jerk of her body caused pain to shoot across her like getting hit by a Nighlok. She didn't want to get anyone, so she decided to wait for the pain to subside. But it just didn't. Her breathing was starting to become shallow again. If she didn't get anyone soon...

She decided against using her Samuraizer. On top of the small table, was her Ape Folding Zord. "Can you go get Mia please?," sheasked it. As if understanding, the Zord went off running. Hopefully someone would be able to help her soon.

* * *

"Yeah right."

"Lauren,-"

"I don't wanna hear it. I'm fed up with all-"

"Don't talk about the others as if they aren't here."

"What?"

"They're not Retainers. Wherever you got the idea from... You know that the Grand Shogun and the Ancient Power Rangers worked as a team."

"What does it matter? Blue will always be second- in command, Broccoli head over here is the third worst. Pinkie, she's okay. I'm surprised she even does better than Broccoli head. Fish boy isn't even a real Samurai. What where you THINKING WHEN YOU LET HIM ON THE TEAM? What would dad say? And Banana, don't even get me started on her. Seriously, her sister-"

"LEAVE EMILY ALONE!"

Both Jayden and Mike were surprised at their outburst. Mia, Kevin and Antonio were speechless.

"Leave her and the rest of the team alone Lauren. I'm going to ask you just once. Whatever problems they caused, it wasn't their faults-"

"Jayden-"

"Look guys, I know you put up with this since I left, but I didn't think-"

"Didn't think what little brother?"

Jayden didn't respond because-

"Oh," said Mia. "Guys, it's Emily's Zord. I think she needs me. I better go check up on her."

"Yeah. Kevin, Antonio, Mike, go with her. If Emily asks, don't tell her what happened."

"Right."

All the Rangers expect for the siblings left. Ji had remained quiet throughout this entire discussion.

* * *

Emily had heard almost everything that was said. Poor Jayden, she thought. How did he end p with _her_ as a sister? She wondered how long she had been asleep. She was feeling tired than she sid before.

Footsteps were heard from the hallway. She saw her teammates as she they came in.

"Hi Emily."

"Hi guys."

"Is everything okay Em?," asked Mia.

"I heard screaming and then I suddenly woke up. The pain isn't getting any better. I feel worse than I did before and I'm finding it harder to breathe."

Any color that was on the teens' faces was gone.

Mentor Ji walked in just as Emily said this. "You all need to prepare a plan. Bladicus will probably attack tomorrow again."

* * *

"I still don't get it."

"What?"

"I don't get how you can just walk around here and act like you own the place," said Jayden.

"I _live_ here. Besides this place is home to me just as it is to you."

Jayden has no response.

"What a surprise?! Little Jay has nothing to say to his big sister?," Lauren said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to fight you Lauren." it felt like he was facing Deker This time though, he wanted to fight less.

"Who said anything about fighting?"

"You're implying it."

* * *

"What do we do. we can'y just leave you like this Em."

"I'll be fine. A Nighlok hasn't stopped any of us from finishing them off. Even without me there, you still have the Black Box and the Gigazird. I know you guys can... do ... it," the Yellow Samurai responded as she started to yawn.

"Oh, no," said the Pink Samurai. "If she's going to be like this..."

"Don't worry Mia, we'll fight that Nighlok,"

* * *

"I'm not the one who said it. What are you gonna walk away? I thought Samurai were never suppose to run from a battle."

Jayden turned to face his sister. "I don't see the problem with me walking away. This isn't a battle Lauren." He turned and headed toward the recovery room.

"Oh brother," the female Red muttered as she headed towards her room. Maybe a nap will help her take her mind off of things...

* * *

"Jayden walked in to see a worried team. "How is she?"

Everyone turned to see him. The looks on their faces gave nothing but indication that things were bad.

"I'm afraid Emily's condition is worsening Jayden. It appears that her body is slowing down to help her fight the Nighlok's effects. I will have to double the dosage of the tea if we want a strong possibility of her fighting. With the broken rib, it will be difficult for her body to remain at a normal body temperature. I', afraid that she could get high fevers that could ultimately induce a coma," said Mentor.

Emily put a brave face on, A coma? "It's not going to happen," she said. "I'm not going to let-"

"Emily you need to rest."

"Mia, I-"

"We'll take care of the Nighlok," said Mike.

"Thanks guys, but really- I'll be-"

"Emily!" said the group as their little sister fell back asleep.

"Jayden we need ro fight that Nighlok," said a determined rebel. "No matter what the cost. We need to save her."

"We're right behind you," said Kevin.

"If anyone needs us the most right now it's her," replied Mia.

"Don't worry, we'll kick that Nighlok's butt chica," said Antonio facing the Yellow Ranger.

"Jayden,"

"We'll be right on it Ji. Come on guys we better get some rest. Looks like tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Ji, the rebel, fisherman, and swordsman walked out. The leader and older sister stayed behind.

"I think i'm going to stay here for the night," said Mia. "Just in case something happens."

"Thanks Mia."

"It's no problem," she replied as she left. "I'll be back in a while, I'm going to practice my Symbol Power."

Jayden was left alone with Emily for the second time that day. Nothing was going to stop him from helping Emily get better. Not the Nighlok. Not the Moogers. Not Master Xandred... Not even his Lauren.

* * *

AN: What did you guys think? Don't be afraid to leave a review or to send me PM. And if you haven't already- check out my other Samurai stories!


	19. Dreams and Facing Reality

AN: Thanks to **JEMILYLOVER1234** and **Optima99 **for reviewing! **Finnick the Canadian** for favoriting the story!

Disclaimer: Power Rangers le pertenze a Saban. There. Even in Spanish, I don't own Power Rangers, Saban does.

* * *

Mia was outside the recovery room when she met up with the other Samurai. They all made their way to the living room.

"How's Jayden?," asked Antonio.

"It's hard to tell," replied Mia. "Who knows what he's thinking right now. With everything going with his sister and now Emily. I just hope he doesn't try to leave again." Concern was all that showed on the older sister's face.

"Well knowing Jayden, with Emily in this condition... He's not gonna want to _move_ let alone think about leaving," commented Kevin.

"It makes sense I guess," said Mike, not wanting to attract attention.

"Well we should get to bed. We've all had a long day," said the Pink Samurai.

"Yeah," replied the boys. "Night Mia."

"Good night guys."

The Samurai all left towards their rooms.

* * *

In her room, Lauren had fallen asleep quickly.

As she slept, her mind wondered to the last time she saw her father.

_"Dad?," a 6 year old blonde haired, blue-eyed girl asked. "Where are you going?"_

_"I have to go fight the Nighlok Lauren. It is the only way to make sure you and Jayden are safe," the brown-haired father answered._

_"Why does Jayden have to be safe? He doesn't live here."_

_"Lauren, I thought we were done talking about this. You need to stay here to prepare to train as a Samurai."_

_"But I don't want to be a Samurai. I want to be a princess."_

_"You'll always be a princess to me Lauren."_

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you come home after today?"_

_The Red Samurai looked at his daughter's blue eyes. He still needed to visit the Shiba House. Ji needed to know what was going on and he himself needed to talk to Jayden. He knew this was not the best decision, but it was the only chance he had to ensure that another generation had the opportunity to fight if he didn't make it. "I'll try Lauren, but you know I can't promise you that." Although he cared for his daughter, his son was more accepting of his job than she was._

_The little girl teared up. "I love you dad," she whispered as she hugged him. "I don't wanna lose you."_

_The father hugged and held his daughter tight. "I love you too Lauren. Wherever I am, don't forget I'll be with you and your brother inside of you."_

_"Oh-okay."_

_"Can you promise me something?"_

_The blonde girl nodded._

_"When you and your brother are older, you will have to lead the new team of Samurai. It will not be easy, but I know that you can do it."_

_"So I'm going to be the Red Ranger?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But I don't wanna be a Ranger. I wanna go to school with my friends."_

_"Lauren, our family has helped protect the city and our home for many years. Jayden is still too young o start training."_

_"He's only a year younger than me. What difference does it make?"_

_"More than you would understand sweetie."_

_"Why can't he do it?"_

_"The oldest child is the one destined to be the Samurai. O__nly if you aren't able to do it, will Jayden ha_ve to be the Red Ranger."

_"Oh."_

_His Samuraizer rang. "Hello?... What- now? Fine, I'll be right there." He hung up. Facing his daughter, "Lauren I have to go. Today's the day."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The Rangers and I have to fight Master Xandred."_

_"But-"_

_"Lauren, you'll be fine. You're going to stay here until your Samurai training is finished."_

_'Dad,,,"_

_"I have to go Lauren. Make sure that if you see Jayden, you tell him what I told you. Make sure you take care of him. I'm proud of you."_

_"Bye dad..."_

_With those final words from the 17th head of the Shiba clan and Red Samurai Ranger, Lauren Shiba, never saw him again. Only to hear of the news that Master Xandred was sealed away and her father had survived._

* * *

Jayden had fallen asleep in the bed next to Emily's.

He remembered the last words his dad told him as he handed the Lion Folding Zord to him._ "One day the great responsibility of being the Red Ranger will fall to you. Remember: protect the world from evil, stand by your allies, and never run from a battle."_

He also remembers him saying,_ "You must be brave, Jayden. One day you'll lead a team of Rangers against Master Xandred. I know that together you'll rise to the challenge... and soar to victory."_

* * *

Little did both of the Red Samurai Ranger siblings know that the other was thinking about their last moments with their father.

Somehow both ended up awake once more. Meeting outside in the training area of the yard, they knew it had to be settled. The question they had both wondered about since the departure and arrival-.

A Clash of the Red Rangers was going to occur... soon.

* * *

AN: (scary music plays) Another cliffhanger! I know but it's starting to get more...intense?Don't be afraid to comment. Leave a review or PM me! I hope to be able to update **"Superman"** later this week too.


	20. Clash of the Red Rangers Part 1

AN: I've lost track of how many times I've said this but... I love you guys! Thanks every single one of you for the support on this story. This chapter's for **Optima99** (thanks for the review and continuous support!) ,** Alara1**(guest) **WondaGal** (for favoriting),** JayMia** (for favoriting), and **Victoria cheesy **(for adding me and the story to favorites and following). As well as **lizard1969** (for following).

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Saban does.

Without furtherado- Chapter 20: The Clash of the Red Rangers

* * *

Jayden woke up earlier than he normally did. Last night's dreams were just another reminder of how he would never had the family he would've had if his dad had survived. Because he never remembered his mom, he never questioned her whereabouts. Now that he thought about it, he suspected that Mia and Emily's moms helped his dad raise him when he was a baby. It would explain why he was close to the previous Pink and Yellow Samurai when he was small.

He had finished eating breakfast by now. the sun had not risen yet, but he knew it was coming.

* * *

Lauren had had it with all of them. She knew it was time to end this once and for all. There was no turning back now. Who ever was victorious would lead the team until Xandred's defeat. Everything was on the line for her. Her life was of little importance. All that she cared about was finishing Master Xandred. One might call her an obsessed fanatic, but she was just determined. Determined to finish the Nighloks at any costs... even if it meant death.

* * *

"So you're up I see."

Jayden turned around to see Lauren at the door of the dining room. He didn't answer.

"You've always been the quiet one haven't you?"

Once more, Jayden didn't answer.

"So your giving me the silent treatment?"

"No."

"And he speaks!"

"I'm not going to do it Lauren."

She looked at her little brother. "Do what" she askd "innocently."

"Fight you."

"Well you have no choice Jayden. It's the only way to end the stupid mess that you started!"

"I never-"

"You didn't tell them when they got here. Had you told them, they wouldn't have been as shocked to see me."

"I didn't like lying to them."

"So why did you do it then?"

"I-"

"See can't even come up with an answer. I'll meet you outside," the older sister said. "Go, go Samurai!" Outside, she pulled out her Spin Sword.

Jayden followed her. He didn't want to fight her, but he had no other choice. _But everyone does have a choice_, he told himself. Not this time though.

"Go, go Samurai!" he said. Drawing the Kanji symbol for fire, he morphed.

From far away, one would assume that both of the Red Rangers were twins. It was only if you looked up close was it noticeable that one Red Ranger had a skirt.

"I'm sorry dad," the fearless leader whispered in the dark as he stepped onto the training area

"Ready for this?" asked Lauren as she smirked beneath her helmet.

"I don't have a choice."

"Alright then. On the count of three. 1-2-3."

Lauren charged at Jayden head on. Her Spin Sword pointed straight at him.

Jayden easily moved out of the way. He's had enough experience fighting Moogers and Nighlok to be able to avoid almost any attack. Jayden turned to face his sister. He pulled out his Spin Sword and took a defensive stance.

"Not attacking then, are you?" asked Lauren. "Well then, I guess I'll go again."

She lunged at him once more. Jayden summoned his Fire Smasher and shielded himself. Lauren was thrown back but was up quickly.

Again and again Lauren launched herself onto her brother and again and again, Jayden blocked her. This went on for what felt like forever, when it reality it was only 10 minutes.

Lauren then switched tactics. She summoned her Fire Smasher and aimed at Jayden. Jayden was forced to let go of his and roll out of the way. As he rolled, she stop using the Fire Smasher. Her Spin Sword had returned to normal and was now aiming Blazing Strikes. His Spin Sword laid on the other side of the training area. He needed to get to it, soon, or else he would be seriously injured. He needed to stall.

Both their bodies were tired but neither showed signs of backing down anytime .

He continued to dodge her attacks. He started using his Samuraizer to create walls in front of himself. Slowly but surely he was able to get his hands on his Spin Sword.

He had to disarm her. Although it might hurt her, using the Lightning Fury attack might be the only way to end this.

Lauren sensed her brother's anticipation. He has something up his sleeve alright.

It was time to heat things up.

"Spin Sword, Blazing Strike!" both of them shouted.

Red flames engulfed their swords.

Pang. The Swords hit each other and sparks of fire hit both of their suits. Parts of their suits started to singe off.

They went at it for what felt like hours but it was maybe one hour since they started. Neither had backed dewn. Both were fighting like their lives depended on it (not kidding).

* * *

The sun was rising. To the other four Samurai, this meant the start of training. Mika, Mike, Kevin, and Antonio were each in their rooms changing into their training clothes. They then made their way into the recovery room to check on Emily and Jayden. All four were suprised that their leader wasn't there.

At the same time, Ji was preparing breakfast when he heard the clashing of swords. "Jayden, Lauren, what are you both doing?" he asked himself.

"Morning Emily," said Mia as she helped her little sister sit up.

"Good morning."

Ji finished cooking dinner and brought it to the Samurai. They muttered a quick "Thanks" befoee beginning to eat.

"Mentor have you seen Jayden?" asked Mia.

"He is outside," Memtor Ji begah. "But he is not training."

"What-"

"He is outside... Fighting Lauren."

* * *

AN: I feel like I overuse the cliffhangers. Don't be afraid to leave review or a PM!


	21. Clash of the Red Rangers Part 2

AN: Thank you **Optima99 **for the support in these last couple chapters! This chapter's for you!

Disclaimer: I may be tweeting with Ciara who will play Gia the Yellow Ranger and be friends with Najee on Facebook but I still wish I was part of Megaforce and owned Power Rangers.

And here's Part 2!

* * *

They were frozen in shock, well the girls were at least. They boys were just speechless. They felt like they did the day before when they saw Jayden for the first time in a while.

* * *

"Hiyah!"

"Oof"

She finally landed a blow. Lauren was starting to win the fight and she wasn't backing down again.

Both Red Samurai were sweating underneath their torn suits. Soreness and exhaustion were finally starting to hit them hard. The adrenaline they were running on was starting to fade... fast. How long would they be able to keep this up?

Jayden was rising from the fall he was sent back down. Was his sister trying to kill him? Was she ever going to back down? It sure seemed like she wasn't.

He rolled away again. As Lauren tried to hit him, he used his feet to trip her. The female Red came tumbling down. Jayden kicked himself up and charged at his big sister despite not wanting to hurt her.

* * *

The clashing of swords, yelling from the annoying Red and fighting were loud enough to be heard from the recovery room. This grabbed everyone's attention.

"Is there anything we can do Mentor?" asked Kevin.

"I'm afraid not Kevin. This is a matter that only Lauren and Jayden can resolve themselves."

"That can't be true. Jayden would never fight someone because he wants to. It's not his style," said Mike.

As surprised as everyone was about the Green Samurai saying this, they agreed.

"I wonder what caused Jayden to fight his sister?" asked Mia. Both her and the Yellow Samurai were starting to worry. They knew how long it takes for Jayden's injuries to heal after a battle, having treated all the boys' injuries.

As everyone was talking, Emily slowly got up to a standing position.

"I'm not going to stand here and let my best friend get hurt," Antonio said as he made his way out the door.

"Antonio-"

"I'm sorry Mentor but whatever caused Jayden to fight must be a strong reason or else he would never have agreed."

"You have all established that but you must understand that you are not able to do anything. Only they know why they are fighting."

"I don't believe this. how can we let Jayden fight his sister? It's not his fault any of this happened," said the swordsman as he walked out.

For a few seconds the others looked at the door. As if they were thinking the same thing, Mia, Mike, Emily and Antonio followed.

Mentor Ji was left alone in the recovery. "Well I guess there is nothing I can do to stop them. They have made their minds up."

* * *

The Samurai made their way into the kitchen. The fighting was louder than in the recovery room.

"Spin Sword, Blazing Strike," they heard.

A thud resonated through the wall. They knew someone was down. With unreadable looks, they made their way into the training area. All ran, except for Emily.

"Oh my," said Mia.

Words couldn't begin to describe what had happened outside. Smoke lingered in the air. The training dummies were a mess. The grass and trees had burn marks in some places. It sure looked like a battle alright.

"Dude what-"

"Mike watch out!" said Jayden as he ran in front of them. His Fire Smasher shielded the impact of Lauren's attack.

"Well looked who arrived."

"No one's in the mood Lauren."

"Glaad to see you care about your 'friends' Jayden, but really, How can you say they trust you after what you did?"

A hurt looked crossed Jayden's face. Luckily he was morphed so no one saw it.

"What's your problem.?

"What?"

"What's your problem with Jayden? Why do you pick on him?"

"It's nice to see you too banana," said Lauren as she pulled out something from her belt.

"No!" yelled the Samurai.

The female Red smirked beneath her helmet. "Super Samurai Mode." The white vest appeared on top of her suit as she placed the Black Box on her Spin Sword.

"Jayden what are-"

The Red Ranger pulled out a maroon Samurai Disk. "It looks like the only way now." With Lauren in Super Samurai Mode, things would get harder. "Shark Attack Mode!" The Red vest appeared on top of his suit and his Spin Sword became the Shark Sword. "Get back inside guys."

Mia, Mike, Kevin, Emily and Antonio were stuck. None had heard what Jayden said.

"Guys."

Taking the opportunity, Lauren pulled out her Samuraizer. "Symbol Power, Portal," she said as she drew the Kanji Symbol in the air.

At the word 'Portal', the Samurai finally focused. A hole start started to appear near them.

"Move!" ordered Jayden.

The Rangers got back as Jayden used the Shark Sword.

"I'm sorry dad," Jayden whispered as a tears started to fall down his face. The Red and Blue tip launched itself and made its way towards the other side of the training area. "I'm sorry it has to go like this Lauren but you've caused enough trouble for everyone."

The team looked at their fearless leader. Was he doing what they thought he was? His own sister? The way he talked to Lauren was just like the way he talked when facing Moogers, Nighlok and when they faced Master Xandred.

* * *

From inside the Shiba House, Mentor Ji saw everything unravel. As much aas he wanted the fighting to stop, he knew it was too late. Even if he could, he knew Lauren would never agree to anyone's requests. A small trail of tears fell on his face. He quickly wiped them away. There would be no time to mourn. He needed to prepare Jayden to master his Symbol Power at its greatest.

* * *

AN: So what did you guys think? It was kind of hard for me to write this chapter and the last one. As much as I hate writing a bad Lauren, it's a story. I can't wait until the dumb hiatus is over and I cry over the fact that Jayden leaves for a bit, Lauren cares about her brother and cheer when I see Shogun Mode outside of the Gigazord in the final episode! But the whole Mike and Emily thing, i'm not such a big fan of but I can't do Scythian about it. It was filmed last year Only if I had a Time-Turner or if Time Force gave me a hand would I be able to change it. Anyways don't forget to leave your thoughts or suggestions in a review or PM! Thanks!


	22. Clash of the Red Rangers Part 3

AN: Here's part 3. Will this be the end of Lauren? This one's for you **Optima99**!

Disclaimer Another Ranger actor may be following me, but I still don't own Power Rangers or am a Megaforce Ranger. I also don't own any of the direct quotes I used from the show. (Some are word for word.) Can you figure out the lines I used from the show?

* * *

The Samurai were near the entrance of the house staring in surprise. They never expected Jayden to pull a move like that. They new he was great with battle tactics, but this was something completely new.

Lauren, seeing the Shark Sword making its way to her, pulled out her Samuraizer again.

The Shark Sword was moving fast. Jayden closed his eyes, not wanting to see anything happen.

The Samurai couldn't move.

* * *

From inside, Mentor was still seeing what was going on. He stared at what had become of the boy he thought of like a son.

* * *

No one made a noise. Everyone was holding their breaths.

* * *

Closer it came to her. Ready she told herself. The portal was near Jayden now.

Seeing this, the innocent girl cried out. "Jayden!"

The Red Samurai's eyes snapped open. He saw the portal was coming his way. It was a few feet away, How could his sister keep it open that long? He flipped out of the way, just in time.

it was heading towards the team. Thinking quick on her feet, Emily pulled out her Samuraizer. "Symbol Power, Stone."

A large boulder (like the one in "Shell Game") appeared. It rolled towards the portal and fell into it. They portal was gone.

"See you!"

The 6 Rangers turned to face Lauren. The Shark Sword was just about to hit her when the she waved her Samuraizer and vanished with a puff of smoke.

The Shark Sword retracted. It was over, for now.

Jayden was breathing heavily. He couldn't believe any of it. His sister made him fight, only to get away at the last minute. They both were at points of killing each other and yet all she could so is run from the problem? Frustration hit him and the tears flowed harder from his face.

The Blue, Pink, Gold, Yellow and Green Samurai stared at their leaders. They could faintly hear his fast breathing. He was trying to calm himself down. They didn't like to see him like this. It was the second time he broke down in less than a day and a half. The sun was up now. Training was the least of their worries now. They had to stay strong and make sure Jayden was okay. Lauren would have to wait.

* * *

Mentor decided it was time he stepped in. He was glad that both Jayden and Lauren did not kill each other, but he was extremely disappointed and furious with Lauren. He could not blame Jayden for wanting to do what he did, Lauren on the other hand, she knew all along how things have gone. She should have known better than to try and run everything without his consent.

* * *

"Rangers, I think it is best if you all return inside and rest."

The Rangers turned to see Mentor behind them. No one wanted to leave but they couldn't just leave their friend and brother-in-all-but-blood alone.

They say two minds think alike but two girls?

"I'd never fight Serena, even if she asked me saying it would help her get better."

"The thought of losing Terry hasn't crossed my mind a lot, but like Emily, if it was between life and death for him, I would rather have him alive than-"

"It's not the same."

The Pink and Yellow Ranger were surprised they got a response out of him.

"Jayden-"

"This isn't just about her. This is for every single thing. I'm not just fighting for my life or for leadership of the team anymore. We're fighting to see who's going to seal Xandred away. Who ever wins will have the fate of the world in their hands."

"The fate of the world isn't just in your hands Jayden. We all share that responsibility. We accepted the challenge. The day we were called, you told us that if we followed you, there was no turning back. Either we defeat the Nighlok together or they would take over the world. My dad told me that I must stand united with all of you no matter how great the challenge," said Kevin.

Mike, Emily, Mia and Antonio stared in awe. The first three wondered how he still remembered that.

"I think we can all say that we aren't going anywhere anytime soon," Kevin continued.

"We're in this together forever," said Emily.

"Your mission is our mission," said Mia.

"Amigo, don't think we're going to let you save the world by yourself. We've trained for this our entire lives. We need a little fun," cracked Antonio.

"Okay, okay. Do we have to be so formal? Let's do this thing," said Mike.

Jayden turned to face them. Even underneath the suit, he knew they still believed in him. He was proud to call him his team, his friends but- "You guys don't have to do this. i don't want to put any of you in danger."

"Jayden, I thought we had already established this at the beginning," interrupted Mentor. He had heard everything and admired the Rangers for what they said. "The Nighloks are too much for one person. Even one as strong as you. Teams of Samurai have fought these evil for centuries. It's what your training has prepared you for."

The tears had stopped falling but his face was still wet. He dropped to the ground, demorphing in the process. Everything his friends and Mentor had just said echoed in his mind. They had all said the same things in other times. Were they aware? He faced the ground. He couldn't look at any of them. It felt just like yesterday.

Mia and Emily looked at Jayden with concern. The boys didn't know who should make the next move. Both girls made their way to the Red Ranger and knelt beside him, putting a hand each on one of his shoulders.

"It's going to be okay Jayden," whispered Mia.

"We won't let anybody hurt you. No one will desert you," whispered Emily as she hugged him. as she wiped away his tears.

Jayden relaxed at both the girls' words. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. "Thanks guys," he said addressing everyone.

All 5 Rangers and Ji cracked a small smile. He would be okay, for now.

The girls and Jayden got up. They made their way back to the other boys.

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever," the six teens said as they all enveloped in a group hug with Ji.

Emily was feeling better. She almost had forgotten about the broken ribs until it came back. "Ow."

"Emily are you okay?" asked Mike.

"I'm fine. It's just a little pain."

"Emily," started Mia.

"My ribs hurt-just-a-little- bit," she breathed while wincing. Of all the times the pain had decided to return, why now?

"You should return to bed," said Mentor.

"But-"

"Ji is right Emily. You need your rest," said Jayden.

"Speaking of rest, you also need to return to bed Jayden," responded Mentor.

"I am feeling fine Ji."

"It is not a matter of whether or not you are feeling well Jayden. You used a lot of your strength and Symbol Power this morning. It is dangerous if you do not stop and take a break."

To prevent an argument, Jayden obliged.

"Come one Emily. You need to go to bed."

Emily for once did not object. Mia, Kevin and Antonio all smiled. Mike found it a bit funny but he wan't too happy about it.

Jayden helped Emily return to the recovery room. On the way though, she collapsed suddenly.

"Emily!"

The others came hurriedly to the recovery room.

"Jayden what happened?"

"She collapsed suddenly."

"The Nighlok's effect must still be affecting her body," said Mentor. "Rangers, you must defeat the Nighlok soon or we may lose Emily forever."

Jayden placed the innocent country girl on her bed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Shaking the thought out of his head, he faced the team. "Kevin, if by the time the Nighlok returns I'm not fully recovered, I'm trusting you again."

"Don't worry Jayden," Kevin responded with renewed confidence in his voice. "I'll be ready."

"We all will," said Mike determined. "No Nighlok is going to hurt Emily anymore."

"That's the spirit Rangers," said Mentor. "But we must let Jayden rest."

No one wanted to leave Emily again so the 5 conscious Rangers all headed towards their respective beds in the Recovery room. Mentor still did not understand how they could all go to sleep at the same time. With this thought, he left the Rangers.

The Samurai all settled in, looked at Emily. How much more suffering and how many more challenges would she and the rest of the team endure before Xandred was sealed away?

* * *

AN: And that's the end of this Act! Sorry, I just had to do that. What did you guys think? I have several direct quotes from the seasons and some that are almost word for word. Can anyone figure out what episodes? Two, I switched. The character that said it here didn't say it in the show. Someone else did. Don't be afraid to leave a review or to PM me.


	23. Reminicing

AN:Thanks to **IndianaForever2314,JEMILYLOVER1234, **and **Victoria cheesy** for reviewing,and **Yurrie** for following! I put these in a particular order.

Disclaimer: Look back at the previous chapters!

* * *

No one had said anything. That seemed to be happening a lot these days. How long would it be unil they returned to their former selves It seemed impossible with everything that's happened to them. Anyone of them could be the next injured or... dead.

* * *

He never liked dwelling on negative things. He always thought about different strategies to finish the Nighlok. How could they defeat it when he won't let the others get hurt?

* * *

The big sister saw the boys all in deep thought. She smiled a bit. They really did care about Emily. How couldn't they? She is their little sister.

When her mom was pregnant with another child, she asked for a sister. At first she was annoyed like any other only child that gained a younger sibling, but after a few days of being a home, she started to like the small baby boy.

Even from a young age, she enjoyed spending time with children. Maybe it has to do with the fact that she grew up with a loving family? Maybe not. But in any case. she didn't care just about children, she's grown to care for her siblings-in-all-but-blood. The big sister of the group, she has always put other's needs over hers. It seemed everyone cheered up when she helped them.

* * *

He needed to talk to Mia. No, not that way, he needed advice. Being Emily's best friend (okay not the _only _best friend but the only female best friend), the Pink Samurai would more than likely know who the country girl had feelings for. Now all he needed was a way to talk to her without the other two guys present. He needed to make sure.

* * *

He didn't like it when one of his teammates became injured. Especially the girls. He didn't think that they were weak. In fact, it was the opposite. He thought they were just as strong as the other male Rangers (maybe except for Mike...). It's just that Emily was his sister. As the youngest on the team, it was natural for all of them to want to protect her the most besides Jayden. She's never had to prove herself to be tough enough but he's supported her all the time. He knows she _will _make it through.

* * *

_Poor Jayden_, he thought. His best friend still hasn't left his little sister's side. He had taken the bed next to her's. Only time would tell if his hunch was right. He wanted what was best for the both of them. He could be fishing right now but he wanted to stay next to his amigos and the familia that's accepted him even though he wasn't born a Samurai.

* * *

AN: Can you guess the specific order of who was thinking? What did you guys think? I cried as I wrote this chapter. Tell me what you think by leaving a review or sending me a PM!


	24. Meanwhile

AN: Hey guys! Here's chapter 24!

Disclaimer: Samurai is over. I own a Samuraizer and the Black box only, not Power Rangers.

AN2: The POV in the previous chapter are

1)Narrator/3rd POV

2)Jayden

3)Mia

4)Mike

5)Kevin

6)Antonio

* * *

She took a deep breath as looked at her surroundings.

"And Ji doesn't think I have the Symbol Power...;" she muttered.

She made her way down the path in front of her and stopped at that looked like a temple. The young man that stood guard saw her, surprise and shock etched on his face. He bowed as a sign of respect towards her. "Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?"

"I would like to speak with the elder Guardian."

"Right away ma'am. Please follow me," said the young man He led her past the wooden gate entrance and inside the grounds. "Please wait here." He left, leaving her in the very spot where the commemoration to the first Samurai Rangers fought the Nighlok army.

A moment later, the young man arrived with a very old looking man. Upon realizing who she was, the elder Guardian spoke. "We have been expecting you Lauren."

The female Red turned as she demorphed. "How did-"

"Your Mentor let me know about your father's plan as soon as Jayden took the role of the Red Ranger."

"When?"

"The morning after your father sealed away Master Xandred."

A grimace appeared on her face.

"What can I do for you Lauren?," the elder Guardian.

"I need a way to bring out Master Xandred and finish him once and for all Daisuke."

"I am afraid we cannot help you with that."

"WHAT!?"

"My job is to take care of the Tengen Gate. You are free to look through the Samurai archives located here but I am afraid that we do not hold the answer to the troubles you have caused."

"I do not understand what you are saying."

"Your Mentor stated that you would only come to the Tengen Gate if you were in a need during a crisis,' said Daiske.

These one-liners are getting me no where, thought Lauren.

"Well sorry for interrupting whatever it is that you were doing. Thank you for the hospitality but I must get going." With that, Jayden's sister waved her Samuraizer and left again.

* * *

AN: How was this? Don't be afraid to leave a review or shoot me a PM with any ideas, thoughts, questions, etc. If you have a chance, look at my other Samurai stories- **_Symbol Reflections_**(the prequel to to this), **_Innocent_**( a one shot that relates to both of the stories), and **Red**( a collection of song parodies).


	25. Flashbacks & Echoes (I Learned From You)

AN: Here's the latest chapter. Thank you **DreamStar14**,**IndianaForever2314, Optima99** and** Innocent Primrose Everdeen ** for reviewing. **StarSlingerSnitch** for reviewing and following and **jcram0** for favoriting! This is shorter than my most recent chapters but I think you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I have disclaimer writer's block right now, look at previous chapters. I don't own the song "l Learned From You" sung by Miley Cyrus. I only combined the two versions to add my small twist in it for this story.

* * *

Everything was quiet. Mentor Ji wasn't worried for once. He knew the Rangers would watch Emily even without him there.

* * *

_"Emily, are you okay?," asked a blonde girl no more than a year or two older than Emily._

_"I'm fine Serena," replied the country girl as tears threatened to fall. _

_"Emily, you know-"_

_"It's nothing. Serena, you need to go back to bed. You heard the doctor. If you want to get better, you need rest."_

_"Don't try to change the subject Em. I may be sick, but I'm still walking around."_

_The__ little sister laughed._

_"See, you're smiling now. Everything will be fine."_

_"Serens?"_

_"Yes Emily," asked the big sister._

_"I don't think I can do it."_

_"Emily..."_

_"I'll be the youngest on the team, I have the least experience, the least training. What__ if they don't like me Serena? What's going to happen? I can't just leave you here, but I can't just...," Emily trailed off._

___Serena had begun playing a song on her flute._

* * *

The night had passed by quietly without any problems or disturbances. Emily had quietly (but painfully) woken up. She knew today was the day. If the Nighlok didn't resurface into town today, her hours were numbered. She didn't feel like eating breakfast yet so sat outside and played her flute.

Last night's dream was still vivid in her mind. She played the song Serena taught her that day.

_Sometimes I couldn't hear what you're trying to tell me_  
_I thought that I knew all I need to know_  
_I didn't understand that the doors you would open_  
_I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_

_I can take care of myself_  
_You taught me how_

_I learned from you that I do not crumble_  
_I learned that strength is somethin' you choose_  
_All of the reasons to keep on believin'_  
_There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you_

_You know where to find all of my hiding places_  
_And there are no secrets from you I can keep_  
_But you can really trust me, and give me the distance,_  
_And I never knew that kind of honesty_

_I'm grateful for all of the times_  
_You opened my eyes_

_I learned from you that I do not crumble_  
_I learned that strength is somethin' you choose_  
_All of the reasons to keep on believin'_  
_There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you_

_Y'all helped me to stand on my own_  
_And I thank you for that_  
_It saved me, it made me_  
_And now that I'm looking back I can say_

_I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is somethin' you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you  
_

_I do not crumble  
__I learned that strength is somethin' you choose  
__All of the reasons to keep on believin'__  
__There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you_

_I learned from you_

She was crying. They weren't tears of sadness. No they were more of all the emotions she realized had been kept hidden and she never fully let them go. Maybe it was the things she said that made her forget about them. Maybe it's what she's done?

There really is no specific culprit except herself. If she doesn't stop crying now, the team will find her like this. She couldn't let them see her cry. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but here she was!

"If only you guys knew how important the song is," the little sister muttered. "Serena taught me everything I knew before I came here. Because of all of you, I've grown. Antonio you taught me that you don't have to be born a Samurai to be an amazing and skillful one as you. Kevin, you taught me patience, dedication and helped me improve my swordsmanship Mia, you'll always be my big sister. You've taught me everything I would've liked Serena to teach me, but I wouldn't trade all of our memories for anything."

She was out of breath, but how? Her stomach got knots at the thoughts. She had to shake them out before anyone got hurt from them. Like Mia, she can wait until Master Xandred is defeated,

"It was you Jayden that brought us together. Somehow fighting next to you made me a stronger warrior. I never told the others but I really missed you when you left. I tried to put on a brave face because I knew one of us would have to look out for the five of us. I wish that were true, but it isn't.

"... We fell apart I think. Without you here to lead us, it just wasn't the same. Kevin's done his best to help pull us back together but he doesn't try to take you place even though he is second-in command. I'm not sure if Mentor's told you, but I- _we _need you Jayden. My only hope and wish right now apart from destroying the Nighlok is for you to stay. I know it's almost impossible but I can never seen to give up hope," she finished talking to no one.

"Don't worry, Em. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

AN: Dun dun dun! This is my first cliffy in a while. Hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to review or send me a pM with your thoughts, comments, concerns, questions, suggestions, etc! I made 2 Samurai related videos that were partially inspired by two of chapters in my story **Red**. They're on YouTube. Just look me up- **hannahlily1314. **If you watch either or both, I'd really like to hear back whether through a PM or comment on the video. Thanks!


	26. Gotta Let Go

AN: Thank you **Innocent Primrose Everdeen** and **DreamStar14 **for reviewing. **lyndzwaterfall **and **PenAndInkPrincess** for following! This chapter is for you four!

Disclaimer: Porque no puedo ser la duena de Power Rangers? I said it in Spanish, again.

* * *

The Samurai were woken just a while before by Emily's flute. They didn't mind it. It was nice to wake up feeling refreshed. At first, when she wasn't found in her bed, everyone panicked, but at the sound of the flute, a breath that had been held was released.

Quietly the 5 teens made their way outside. They lingered at the doorway they didn't want to disturb their little sister.

It was the first time they heard her sing. All were surprised to hear her voice.

"Mia, Antonio, you guys better watch out. It looks like you two aren't the only ones with a possible future career in singing. Mia you might want to tell your brother about this once Xandred's dead," whispered the rebel.

"Mike lower your voice. We shouldn't be here guys. Emily needs her privacy."

"Sure she does Jayden. You can't seem to- What Mia?"

"Do you here what's she saying Mike?"

They stood silent. The Rangers heard every single one of the Yellow Ranger's comments. They all were smiling.

In Jayden's case though, he was blushing. The swordsman, his best friend and big sister were staring at him.

Mike on the other hand was not readable. It seems that he was forgotten. Could've it been on purpose? _No,_ he tells himself. _It was just an accident. Just ask her later._

* * *

_"Don't worry, Em. I'm not going anywhere."_

Emily froze. _Oh no he heard me didn't he?_

"Emily?," asked Jayden. "Emily, are you okay?"

Steadying her breath, the little sister turned to face him. She was surprised to see not just the Red Ranger, but the rest of the team with him.

"That was a beautiful song Em," said Mike putting an arm around her. "You're going to give Antonio and Mia a run for their money in the future. How long have you been singing?"

Her mind still hadn't fully processed everything yet. All she could give then was a blush from embarrassment. What was Mike doing put an arm around her? Why was she feeling uncomfortable? This wasn't the first time he did this.

"You- you guys heard everything," she finally managed to say. Why was she so self-conscious all of a sudden? She wasn't liking this. She felt sick.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I know. A short chapter, BUT I **_did_ **update two times today. Don't be afraid to leave a review or send me a PM!

AN2: If you happen to be roaming on YouTube, could you guys look at my videos? My username is **hannahlily1314**. They were inspired by two of the chapters in one of my other Samurai fics, _Red_.


	27. Moving on is Impossible

AN: I know, I know. But don't kill me lease? Senior year is a pain in the... let's leave it at that. On another note. THANK YOU!

**Insert a Catchy Penname Here, Optima99, DreamStar14, Jemily Fan, JJB88, stayband** for reviewing; **JJB88 **again for also following and favoriting!

Special shout outs to **StarSlingerSnitch** and **DreamStar14**! Both are amazing authors and I love their stories.

Disclaimer: パワー·レンジャーは私には属しない

* * *

No one seemed to notice Emily's sudden reaction. She had gone quiet.

"Yeah," responded Mia. "We didn't mean to Em-"

"Don't worry about it. I guess... I'm lucky to have you guys," said Emily. It looked as if she was going to cry again.

"What's wrong Em?," asked Mike. His arm was still around her shoulder. If something was happening...

"It's nothing Mike."

"Are you sure?" asked the rebel.

Her two brothers had their eyebrows raised in concern, while her big sister and leader had woried looks.

"Yeah."

"We'll always be here Em," comforted the Pink Samurai.

"That's right chica," echoed the fisherman. "Rangers Together, Amigos Para Siempre."

The original 5 Samurai questioned the Gold Ranger.

"_Friends Forever?_" he asked. The 5 Samurai all looked at him in disbelief. Only Antonio would make such a strange moment funny.

"No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart," sang the little sister softly.

Mike tensed for a moment. "Em, are you _sure_-"

Notocing the tension rising, Jayden decided to break it. "How about we all go get ready for training."

"Now?," insisted Mike.

"Yes Mike. If I'm not mistaken, we both agreed-"

"You don't need to remind me Jayden," replied Mike gritting his teeth. "I'm just making sure that-"

"You guys agreed to what exactly?," asked Mia. She was curious. If all four boys kept _her_ our of it, they'd be in for a field day.

The Green and Red Rangers looked at each other for a moment. "Nothing," they said.

"Kev, 'tonio?," she asked the other two biys. "Do you guys-"

"I know nothing Mia," said Kevin.

"Nada. Sorry chica," replied Antonio.

"Rangers, breakfast is ready," they heard Mentor call them.

"Coming," they said.

Inside they went. By now, Mike no longer had his arm around Emily. One by one they made their way inside.

* * *

"Jayden."

"Yes Ji?"

"I would like to talk to you."

The Rangers, all but Emily who was just practicing Symbol Power, were training outside. They were taking turns fighting 3 on 1. So far Mike was the only one having trouble, like usual.

"Do you have a plan for the Nighlok?"

Jayden was taken by surprise. He definitely was _not_ expecting this question.

"Jayden..."

"I know Ji. If we don't defeat the Nighlok, we're going to lose Emily and everyone else that was hurt by it tonight."

"I would talk to the Rangers and form a strategy soon. We have little time and I know none of us want to lose Emily."

"Fine. I'll go ahead and call a meeting, but what about Emily?"

"I'll go ahead and send her to rest."

"Okay.

Jayden returned to the rest of the Rangers, who stopped training once they saw the look on their leader's face.

"Once you guys are done, meet me inside," was all Jayden said as he left to see Emily and Ji.

"Wonder what that's all about," asked Mike, putting his katana down.

"I don't know, but it sure seems like it's serious."

"I think we all get that it's serious Kev."

"Mike, don't talk to Kevin-,"

"Mia, how about we all just get inside _before_ we have Mentor on out feet?," asked Antonio.

Mia let out a breath and started moving. "Well come on the you three. Aren't y'all coming?"

"Yes mom," the three boys responded smiling.

* * *

AN: Short, BUT at least it's an update. I know the updates haven't been often, but I like to at least make them worth the wait. I've thought it through, and there will be a threequel. Just when will that happen? To be honest I don't know, but when I do, I'll make sure to tell you.

What are your thoughts on Megaforce? If you happen to get a chance, I posted new videos on my YouTube channel- **hannahlily1314.**

Thanks for reading Don't be afraid of leaving review or sending a PM!


	28. Inside My Head

AN: Thanks to everyone for their support, reviews, follows, and favorites!I've had lots to do since the last update. 4 AP classes, Capstone Graduation and Prom preparations, helping out after school, heading up some of the Yearbook programs. I hope to update next week since it'll be lighter than usual but I can't promise.

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers... why do I write this?

* * *

The Rangers were all seated. Despite the unexpected protesting from Emily, the Samurai were now discussing what to do about the Nighlok.

"Why not just try sheer brute force?", asked Mike. "That way we can-"

"Put ourselves at risk of getting injured? Why would we want to do that?", said Kevin.

"Kevin is right Mike," responded Jayden. "If we go in with no plan, we risk more than just one person."

"But when haven't not had a plan?" retorted the rebel.

"You're not making any sense," shook Mia her head.

"What surprises me though is-

"What Emily?," asked Antonio.

"Mike's not thinking about food for once," the Yellow Samurai said as she dug into her breakfast.

All except for Mike laughed.

Mike looked at Emily. "Defeating the Nighlok's our priority isn't? So I'm not allowed to help or what?!"

Silence filled the room. _Here we go again_ the others thought.

"Mike-," started Emily.

"We're trying to save you Em," cut the rebel. "I'll admit I may not take my training-"

"May? More like don't." Kevin whispered.

"Just drop it Kev," whispered the big sister.

"as seriously as the rest of you," continued Mike. "but I do care about protecting everyone. Especially the people I care about."

"Mike, I didn't mean-"

"Ït's okay Emily. I know you didn't mean it to come out like you were trying to hurt me.""

"Then explain why you never take your training seriously."

"What do you mean Kevin," questioned Mike.

"That's enough you two," said Jayden. THe Red Ranger stepped in before things could begin to escalate. he knew that if Kevin kept prodding Mike, both of his friends would not talk to each other. He wanted to avoid in "Ä Sticky Situation." "Just drop it okay. We have more important things we need to focus on."

The other five Samurai and Mentor smiled. There it was. The old Jayden was back, to an extent at least. Give him a few more days they'd figure and he'd be back to his old self in no time.

The determination was set in stone for him. For all of them. No one was going to stop until every single Nighlok, Mooger, Papyrux and Master Xandred was defeated.

* * *

AN: Don't be afraid to leave a review or PM me with thoughts, suggestions, comments, concerns, anything. until the next update!


End file.
